Kelly Ashoona
Kelly Ashoona is a fictional character in the television series Degrassi: The Next Generation. He went to Smithdale University, and was roomates with Liberty Van Zandt, Emma Nelson, and Manny Santos, until he got kicked out when they found Emma's weed brownies on him. He was portrayed by Evan Williams. Character History Season 8 Manny and Emma want to get to know Kelly better, and before you know it they start fighting over him. They both have a crush on him, and they think that he likes one of them. Towards the end of the episode, Kelly realizes what the two of them are doing, telling them to stop. Later, they enter their room to find Kelly having sex with Gwyneth, and the girls close the door right away, after he tells them not to enter the room when there is a sock on the door. Kelly later reveals to Emma that he likes her, and they go on a date. However, after the date, Kelly runs into his ex-girlfriend, Gwyneth, and they spend the next eight hours talking, with Kelly trying to prove to her that they are over. After the uncomfortable situation is over, he learns from Manny that Emma had left for her house. Kelly follows her and sings to her. The two make up before making out, signifying that they are dating. At the university, Kelly is given a thank you card from a friend for helping him get a good grade, inside the card is a joint. Emma takes the joint that was given to him, and smokes it trying to be different. Emma makes pot brownies to get rid of her "plain girl" image. As he attempts to get rid of the brownies, he accidentally runs into campus security and is caught with the brownies. He gets kicked out of residence. (This is the only season where Kelly is a regular.) Season 9 In Holiday Road, Kelly and Emma stop at Degrassi to raise awareness for their Re-Cycle project. After a chat with Spinner, Kelly gives into temptation and eats meat, and Emma finds out. Emma and Kelly have a fight over this, and Kelly tells Emma that he feels like the Re-Cycle project is like work without getting paid, and that he doesn't want to do it anymore. Kelly decides that he has had the last straw, and breaks up with Emma. His dad finds him an engineering job for the summer. and he drops out of their Re-Cycle project, leaving Emma alone. Relationships *Gwyneth **Start Up: Prior With or Without You (806) **Break Up: Lost in Love (1) (808) ***Reason: He and her were not getting along, and he really liked Emma. *Emma Nelson **Start Up:[[ Lost in Love (1)| Lost in Love (1)]] (809) **Break Up: 'Holiday Road '(913) ***Reason: Kelly wasn't interested in the bike run and left for the engineering job his dad got him. Kelly was also tired of Emma 'controlling' him. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 9 Category:Relationship Issues Category:Love Triangles Category:Breakups Category:Musician Category:Drugs Category:Smithdale University Category:Breakups Category:Engineer Category:Marijuana Category:Brownies